1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protective devices for limbs. In particular, the present invention is related to devices for preventing a portion of a limb from getting wet when a person wearing the device is taking a shower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for protecting limbs are known in the art. Some of the protective devices known in the art prevent a portion of a leg or am from coming into contact with water while bathing or showering.
However, none of the protective devices of the prior art effectively prevent water from contacting an IV site. By IV site is meant the site at which a catheter enters a vein for intravenous transmission of a liquid from a tube into the vein.
When a person has a catheter inserted into the vein of the arm and is receiving fluid through the catheter from a tube connected to a liquid reservoir such as a plastic tube or bottle connected to a stand, if the person desires to take a shower, the IV site may be wrapped with tape, or a plastic bag and tape, in an attempt to prevent water and soap from entering the site and contaminating the site. However, leakage occurs around the tube connected to the catheter where the tube enters the tape or bag. Liquids contacting the IV site can contaminate the site and loosen the bandage or tape holding the catheter to the limb.
Exemplary of the Patents of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,395,302; 5,342,286; 5,063,919; 4,639,945; 4,523,586; 4,254,765; 3,906,941; and 3,741,203.